


I am Not Awake

by DragonDagger



Category: Sleeping Guardian
Genre: Death, Gen, Sleeping Guardian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDagger/pseuds/DragonDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that could have gone through the mind of a sleeping guardian. Any series with a sleeping, or unrealized guardian would fit this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Not Awake

_**I'm not awake...**_  
  
I'm not sure if I ever have been. The time has crawled for me, ever turning me from one face to another. Faces I should know. Something tells me that there is something I should remember.  
  
 _ **But I'm not asleep...**_  
  
Yes, something I know for certain. Even over time, the truth is always revealed. History has shown that. The truth is always revealed in time. Mine was revealed too soon.  
  
 _ **A world, unaware of its peril...**_  
  
Yes, I know of the danger to this world. It must be protected even if its people never find out by who.  
  
 _ **A world, unable to protect itself...**_  
  
All the mighty armies of the world can not stop what's coming. I know now. I've seen into the darkness and have seen the face of the demon that will tear this world apart, starting with its people.  
  
 _ **Yet for me, its too late to help...**_  
  
Yes, yes its far too late for me to help my poor world. She smiles at me, this beautiful place in space. Yes I alone knew the rotting cancer that threatens to mar its perfect serenity.  
  
 _ **How can I forget?**_  
  
Yes, how can I ever forget that which has been emblazoned in my mind and soul for the last millennia. I must remember, must protect, and never give up.  
  
 _ **Yet already its too late...**_  
  
For despite the knowledge that I posses now and then. It is too late for me. It has been for over a year. They, my friends, worry about where I've gone. They will not know, they can not know until it’s far too late.  
  
 _ **That I am already dead...**_

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a couple lines that floated through my head while I was half lucid one morning. I thought it was entirely appropriate as the thoughts of a "sleeping" or "unrealized" guardian that so many series have.


End file.
